Soul of a Knight
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: AU: She never thought that she would be a Shinigami. But when Kaname and Zero are suspicious of her nightly activities and decided to follow her to her secret place, it sets off a chain of events that affect the lives of everyone... even her mentor. Set in Vampire Knight Guilty 7. Follows the storyline up til the end of the season. Enjoy.
1. The Middle and the Beginning

**WARNING: PLEASE READ**

 ** _Before you start reading, you need to know that my OC is from my other story "Diabolik Lovers: Soul of the Protector." So this is basically a spin off from that. You don't need to read that story, you'll see some references regarding that story._**

 _ **Disclaimer: I own jack-shit aside from the cat and my OC**_

* * *

'Talking'

 _'Thoughts'_

 **'Flashbacks'**

* * *

Yuki sighed as she walked behind Aido and Kain who escorted her through the crowd with Sayori beside her and Zero behind her. This whole bodyguard business still makes her uncomfortable, and it doesn't help with the fact that they have to be with her 24/7.

She sensed a familiar spike in the air, making her shift her eyes to her left to see a recognizable feline with short blonde fur, a white underbelly and bright green eyes. Seeing this cat means that her mentor needs her for something.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" Sayori asked, concerned for her friend who's attention seems to be elsewhere.

Yuki turned to Sayori then back to where the cat was, only to see that it was gone, "Thought I saw something." Yuki said, turning back to Sayori who nodded in understanding.

Zero however, didn't miss the way Yuki shifted. Turning his gaze in the direction she was looking in, he didn't see anything that could catch anyone's attention aside from the crowd of girls.

Green eyes kept a close watch on his mistress' pupil, making sure that on she saw him and took the hint.

Throughout the day, Yuki would subtly glance out the window of her classroom to see the cat perched onto a tree branch underneath some leaves. Whenever she saw the golden tail of the cat, she couldn't help but think about her powerful mentor with the older sister complex.

As soon as she got out of the classroom, she made her way to where the forest was located, making sure to steer clear of her "bodyguards."

Now alone in the forest, she looked around to see if anyone followed her. Thankfully, no one did.

Hearing a meow above her made her look up just in time to see the green eyed cat jump down from the tree and onto her shoulder. She giggle in response as the small kitty wrapped his body around her neck before petting him, "Hello Camelot. It's been a while, what's up?" she asked, scratching behind his ears, making him purr.

Camelot then raised his tail to Yuki's temple, which glowed for a second as it relayed his mistress' message to her…

" _Yuki, at midnight, jump out of the window of your bedroom and meet Camelot by the lake. He will take you to the Kurosaki Shop. There's something I must talk to you about. Kurosaki out."_

Camelot removed his tail, ending the message before he nuzzled her cheek affectionately.

Yuki took Camelot off her shoulder and held him in her arms, petting him as she leaned against the tree.

She sighed, feeling very disappointed in how things have turned out for her. All she wanted was for Kaname to tell her about their past, but instead was given the short end of the deal where she has received absolutely no answers from her 'lover'.

Camelot purred as he licked his fur, making Yuki smile slightly before looking up at the sky, seeing it change to an orange color as the sun began to move behind the trees.

' _Reminds me of how you and I first met...Kurosaki-sensei.'_ she thought to herself as she remembered how she first met that otherworldly girl.

 **It was when she was on her way to the Night Class to help Zero with the fan girls when a black blur caught her attention from the corner of her eye. Looking to her right, she saw a girl that looked around her age wearing black kimono top and matching hakama pants with a katana at her hip.**

 **Feeling suspicious of this stranger on school grounds, she place a hand on her Artemis, ready for a fight as she strode toward this girl who had her back to Yuki.**

 **Upon closer inspection, she saw that her hair was wavy light brown-almost orange-tied up in a low ponytail, and reached the middle of her back.**

 **The mysterious woman muttered to herself as she looked towards the sky, as though she was searching for something.**

" **Hey you!" Yuki's voice broke the woman out of her reverie as she looked behind her in surprise to reveal startled brown eyes and a beautiful pale complexion.**

 **This girl was beautiful, she could've passed for one of the Night Class students if she was enrolled here.**

 **Yuki mentally shook herself at the thought before addressing the girl in front of her, "You are trespassing on school property. So state your name and business here."**

 **This girl remained silent, merely staring at Yuki with bewildered eyes before she opened her mouth, "You-You can see me?" she said, her voice strong and angelic, laced with confusion as she looked at the prefect.**

" **Of course I can see you, you're trespassing here." Yuki said in her authoritative voice, narrowing her eyes at this stranger.**

 **The stranger however ignored her as she leaned forward, analyzing the girl with eyes that could pierce her soul. "Nope, definitely human; not dead." she said to herself before narrowing her eyes when she picked up something from Yuki, "Hmm."**

 **Yuki pulled out her Artemis and pointed it at the stranger who looked at her weapon in confusion. "You didn't answer my question."**

 **The stranger placed a hand at the end of Artemis and grinned slightly, "Quite a bit of spirit energy you give off. You also have a fighting spirit, that much I can sense." her grin widened a bit, "I'm very impressed. Name's Ichiru Kurosaki." she introduced herself.**

 **Yuki's eyes widened at the name, "Ichiru? You have the same name as Zero's brother." she said this mostly to herself.**

 **Ichiru frowned, "Blame my Dad, he thought I was gonna be a boy." she said, removing her hand from Yuki's weapon. "I am not interested in this school, I am merely on patrol." she said, stating her reason for hanging around here.**

" **For what exactly?" Yuki asked, wondering if this woman was hunting vampires.**

 **A demonic roar cut into their conversation, making Yuki gasp in fright at the sound while Ichiru glared in the direction of the sound, "That."**

 **A meow caught Yuki's attention, making her look down to see a brightly colored cat with green eyes rubbing its body against her leg, purring as it did.**

" **Camelot." Ichiru called, making said cat move away from Yuki and leap towards Ichiru's awaiting outstretched arm in order to crawl onto her shoulder before settling there. Ichiru smiled softly as she petted her most faithful companion before facing Yuki who remained awestruck at this woman.**

" **So long, young one. It was nice meeting you." she said before she vanished in a blink of an eye.**

" **Hey, wait a minute." Yuki said, but it was too late since she was already gone. She looked around to see if she left a trail but found none.**

" **Who was she?" Yuki asked herself, before she gave up and continued down her path.**

* * *

 _ **And another thing, this will also have flashbacks. Positive reviews will go a long way for me. Thank you.**_


	2. The Lion, the Witch and Monster

_'I can't believe I'm doing this.'_ Yuki thought to herself as the clock in her room struck midnight. She got out of bed and opened the window and looked outside, making sure no one sees her before perching herself on the window and jumping two stories down.

Upon landing gracefully on the ground, she silently dashed off into the forest in the direction of the lake, unaware that lavender eyes followed her movements from behind the bushes. "Where do you keep running off to Yuki?" he said silently before running after her, making sure she doesn't notice him.

Yuki never stopped running until she arrived at the lake, panting slightly, she looked around to be certain that it is only her in this area. Letting out a breath, she stepped out into the clearing until she was standing beside the lake.

A familiar meow made her look down, "Camelot." Yuki said before she picked him up and cuddled him to her chest. Camelot crawled onto his designated spot on her shoulder, making her giggle as she scratched behind his ears.

Zero had a deadpan look on his face as he spied on Yuki from behind the trees, "A cat?" he growled under his breath, not really understanding why she sneaks out for a stinking cat.

"I don't think this is what she sneaks out for." a familiar irritable voice broke Zero out of his thoughts.

"Couldn't ignore this too, now could you?" Zero said, turning his head to face his rival who stood leaning his back against the tree with what Zero considered to be a disappointed expression.

"I'm surprised that she hid this from you." Kaname stated, turning his head to look from behind the tree at Yuki.

"She's keeping more from us than she's letting on." Zero said, ignoring Kaname's comment as he turned back to Yuki.

Yuki beckoned Camelot to come to her arms before she held him in front of her with her hands under his armpits as he stared back with innocent eyes. "You ready?" Yuki asked, Camelot meowing in response before Yuki nodded.

Yuki set Camelot down and took a step back as the cat began to transform. His body glowed gold then started to grow bigger and transform into a large Chinese lion guardian with a fiery mane and red and black headband and armor.

Zero and Kaname's eyes widened as they beheld them magnificent creature that stood before an unfrightened Yuki. Said female merely smiled at the creature as she petted its mane, never seeming to get burned by the fiery mane as she made her way to Camelot's side and leapt onto the saddle, straddling it as she took hold of the reins. "Alright Camelot, let's go." she said as Camelot took a running start before flying into the air, going in the direction of the Kurosaki Shop.

Zero ran out into the clearing as the lion flew away from the area. "Dammit." he growled as he gave chase, keeping his eyes on the glowing lion as he ran through the trees. ' _Yuki, what are you hiding?'_ Zero thought to himself as he picked up speed, trying to keep up with the lion.

Kaname followed not so far behind until he was running ahead of Zero. The hunter on the other hand had a tic-mark on his head, gritting his teeth, he pushed faster to try and get ahead of the pureblood. This in turn, made Kaname smirk on the inside as he kept the flying lion in his sights.

Yuki sighed, feeling quite relaxed on Lion-Camelot's back, "I'm telling you Camelot, this isn't working out as well as I thought it would." She said, referring to her deal with Kaname. A thought came to Yuki, "Wait, did Kurosaki-sensei find out about me and Kaname?" she asked the lion who grumbled in response, "I'll take that as a 'maybe.'" she said as they flew over to the edge of town where the Kurosaki Shop was located, far from the academy.

Once the Kurosaki Shop was in view, Camelot descended towards the near isolated area where said shop was located. The moment Camelot touched the ground, Yuki hopped off as Camelot transformed back into a cat before hopping onto Yuki's shoulder.

It was quiet and dark as usual, something she's been used to ever since she apprenticed under Kurosaki-sensei. She walked up to the house that had the 'Kurosaki Shop' sign above the entry way. Knocking on the door that had the 'closed' sign hanging in the window, she waited until the door opened up a crack to reveal a smiling Kurosaki, "About time, Yuki." she said, before opening up all the way, letting Yuki inside.

After closing and locking the door behind her, Kurosaki turned to Yuki who had a frown on her face, "Yuki, what's wrong?" Yuki didn't answer, instead, she stepped toward Kurosaki and wrapped her arms around her middle and buried the side of her face in her chest.

Ichiru Kurosaki looked down at her pupil in surprise and concern, not understanding this negative fluctuation in spirit energy Yuki was emitting. Without saying a word, she wrapped her arms around the distraught girl in order to counsel her as Camelot nimbly stepped onto Kurosaki's shoulder.

They held onto each other for several minutes, one seeking comfort while the other gave shelter before they released each other with Yuki wiping tears from her eyes and Kurosaki holding the other's shoulders.

Yuki raised her head, her tears gone, but her eyes still shining with them as she looked up at her sensei. Kurosaki sighed, the meeting can wait, Yuki needs her moral support. Remaining silent, she placed a hand at the small of Yuki's back and led her to the back of the shop where her living quarters are located, passing by the snack aisle.

Once they reached the living area of the shop, Kurosaki closed the door behind them and looked at Yuki expectantly, "Alright Yuki, start talking, what happened to you?" she asked her pupil who looked down with a small blush on her face, "Kaname...he..." she struggled to form a sentence to explain her predicament.

Kurosaki sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, "Why don't you take a seat, I'll make us some tea." she said, before heading off to the kitchen while Yuki situated herself on the couch. Yuki's mind began to wander until her eyes caught the worn out books on the bookshelf not too far from her.

 **At the local bookstore in town, Yuki browsed through the classic section in hopes of finding something for her adoptive Father's birthday.**

 **It has been three days since Yuki first encountered that woman, she didn't report it to the headmaster because she wasn't all too sure if that woman was real or not. However, she kept looking over her shoulder when she felt something odd stir in the air, as though something was amiss, even though she couldn't see it.**

 **Yuki sighed as she thought of that strange woman. She never sensed any malice from her, yet she knew that she couldn't trust her either.**

" **Meow." the sound brought her out of her thoughts, making her look around, but couldn't find the source of the sound.** ' _ **Am I hearing things?'**_ **Yuki thought to herself before she resumed her search for a book.**

 **Seeing a book that caught her interest, she pulled it out of it's shelf and skimmed the back of the book. She did a double take when she saw a tail swishing back and forth between the space where she pulled the book out.**

' _ **Huh?'**_ **Yuki took a closer look and peeked through the space to see a familiar kitty draped over the shoulder of an all too familiar woman who had her back to Yuki.**

 **Yuki almost dropped her book when she caught sight of this woman. No longer was she in her black attire since she sported a casual wear that made her blend in with the people in town.**

' _ **Blend in? Yeah right, her cat is on her shoulder.'**_ **Yuki amended that thought, sweat dropping as she imagined this woman in a crowd with her trademark feline.**

 **The cat meowed again, making his owner turn her head in its direction, "I know Camelot, but we need as much information as we can get." The woman, Kurosaki said as though she could understand the cat while pulling out a book that looked worn out before skimming the pages.**

 **Kurosaki tensed, making Yuki panic as she turned her back to the woman and pretended to read the book in order to not be caught spying. She waited a few moments before turning around to see that the woman disappeared.**

' _ **Gone again?'**_ **Yuki thought to herself exasperatedly for having missed her.**

" **You're not exactly subtle when it comes to spying on people."**

 **Yuki screamed, but a hand shot out from behind her and clamped her mouth shut and turned her around to face an unamused Kurosaki. "Keep your voice down, we're in a public place." she said before Yuki nodded, still shocked by her stealthy appearance.**

 **Kurosaki removed her hand from Yuki's mouth as the latter gasped while placing a hand to her rapidly beating heart. Once she calmed down, she glared at the light orange woman, "You scared me, what are you doing?" she whispered, still shocked by this woman.**

 **Kurosaki raised an eyebrow and said, "Looking for a book, that's what you do at a bookstore." she said, holding up her book.**

 **Yuki's eye twitched, "I get that, but what were you doing at my school?" she yelled quietly so that she wouldn't attract attention.**

 **Kurosaki blinked at this girl before answering, "It's not your concern, it's something you don't need to worry about. Farewell." she said before walking away from Yuki in a calm manner in order to pay for her book.**

 **Yuki doesn't like being brushed off, "Excuse me, it is very much my concern, especially when it comes to security at the school and it's students. So it is my duty as one of the guardians to keep the students safe." Yuki said with authority as she walked a step behind the woman.**

 **The "Shoulder-Cat", as Yuki dubbed it, meowed cutely at Yuki who stared in confusion until Kurosaki chuckled, "Indeed she is."**

" **Huh, wait, what did he say?" Yuki asked, staring at the cat who returned it with an innocent one.**

 **Kurosaki answered, "Camelot merely commented on how cute you look when you're mad and acting all grown up." she smiled at the younger girl's red face and pout, "Who's acting, I'm only doing my job as a guardian." Yuki said, glaring at the taller girl as she paid for her purchase.**

 **As soon as Yuki paid for her book, she kept following Kurosaki out of the store and walked beside her. "I deserve an explanation, I can even report you to the headmaster and we can track you down in one night." Yuki threatened, making Kurosaki stop in her tracks and looked down at Yuki with a stern face that made Yuki flinch slightly.**

" **Let it go already, kid. Believe me when I say that you're a lot safer not knowing. It's bad enough that you could see me in my spirit form, if they find out about that, you'll become a target." Yuki's eyes widened at Kurosaki's statement.**

" **But-" Yuki's response was interrupted by a familiar roar that she heard three days ago. Both Yuki and Kurosaki turned where the sound came from to see a goblin-like creature with a hole in it's chest and an ugly white mask on top of one of the buildings.**

 **Yuki's eyes dilated and adrenaline began to pump through her veins, looking at this monstrous creature made her skin go cold.**

 **Kurosaki placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder, making the latter flinch before turning to the woman who had a composed look upon her face as she stared ahead but kept the creature in her sights.**

" **Um-" "Remain calm and don't stare or point. You'll only get his attention." Kurosaki interrupted before linking arms with her and leading her away from the creature at a sedate pace.**

 **Yuki began to turn her head to check on the creature, "Don't look back." Kurosaki stopped her, making her shoot her head forward as they continued to walk.**

 **Yuki's eyes averted to the civilians who seem oblivious of the monstrous creature, "How are they not aware? It sticks out like a sore thumb." Yuki whispered to Kurosaki as she clutched her book to her chest.**

 **Kurosaki kept her face forward, "Ordinary humans cannot see the souls of the dead." she answered calmly, keeping her cool as she lead Yuki away from the creature, "This one's much uglier and revolting than the last one." she commented**

 **Yuki tried to control her fears, but she couldn't because she felt that they were being followed. She could literally feel the monster crawling on the buildings, creeping after them. "He's following us." she anxiously said, fighting herself to keep from running lest it makes it worse.**

" **We're almost out of here, just bear with me a little longer." Kurosaki said as they reached the edge of town and lead them out to the woods where Kurosaki separated from the younger girl, "And this is where we part ways. Now run!" she said before pushing Yuki away as the creature attacked with the intent to kill.**

* * *

 _ **Sorry to leave you hanging, but I'm out of juice at the moment. Review, fav or follow at your leisure**_


	3. The Master and the Apprentice

Kurosaki set a cup of tea on the coffee table in front of Yuki who nodded in thanks as the former took a seat on the couch across from her. "So what's going on with you and Kaname?" Kurosaki asked, wanting to know what's happening with her student.

Yuki took a sip of her tea before answering, "Well, I don't know where to begin, really." she said, looking down at her cup.

"Just say whatever comes to mind." Kurosaki said, taking a sip of her own tea.

Yuki took a deep breath and sighed before she began, "Lately, I've been trying to figure out my past...before Kaname saved me." she said, reminding Kurosaki of how she met the vampire.

Kurosaki nodded for her to continue, her golden brown orbs watching Yuki's expression, "But everytime I try to remember or find evidence about my past, something either blocks me or the information is destroyed instantly." she took another sip of her tea to calm herself.

Yuki looked down with a forlorn expression, "Recently, I found out that Kaname and I are somehow connected. Yet he refused to tell me because he believes that I will hate him when I discover the truth." she paused in order to regain her thoughts.

"And?" Kurosaki implored.

Yuki continued, "I agreed to be his lover, and he said that he would tell me the truth." she said, blushing in embarrassment, ready for Kurosaki to mock her.

Kurosaki remained silent, trying to comprehend Yuki's situation, "Hold on, let me see if I understand this correctly." she said leaning forward, her elbows on her thighs and her fingers laced together with her chin resting on them, "Your lifetime infatuation, who saved you on that snowy night when you were but a child, has kept an important part of your life from you, and has chosen now of all times to give it to you on the condition that you become his?" she summarized, narrowing her eyes at her pupil who nodded, "That about sums it up."

"Oh good, I don't want things getting too easy on me." Kurosaki commented dryly as she leaned back and asked, "What has he told you so far?"

Yuki shook her head as she gripped her cup, "Nothing. He said nothing; he won't tell me anything." she said, "There's more to what he's keeping from me...something deeper. I see it in his eyes whenever he's with me; there's so much sadness, it's like..." Yuki stopped, trying to figure out how to proceed before sighing, "I don't even know how to explain it anymore. And I'm not even sure if I make any sense right now." she looked down, feeling pitiful under her sensei's gaze.

Silence fell between the two, both master and pupil chose to be quiet until Kurosaki spoke, "Not all of us can make sense...when we are constantly at war with ourselves."

Yuki nodded in agreement, both of them taking a sip of their tea before Kurosaki asked, "Tell me Yuki, what does your heart tell you about Kaname?"

Yuki blushed before answering, "My heart tells me to trust him and that he will never hurt me."

Kurosaki asked another question, "But what does your mind tell you about your past?"

Yuki sighed, not really sure how to answer that one to be honest, "One side tells me to find out who I am and where I came from, but the other is telling me not to look back." she said, answering as best as she could.

Kurosaki sighed as she stroked Camelot who curled up in her lap, "It is always the mind and the heart that seem to be at odds with each other; always starting the war inside us." she stated, earning a confused look fro Yuki, "Pardon?"

Kurosaki closed her eyes, "It is quite difficult to know how to proceed and move forward in situations such as these when the mind and heart don't agree with one another." Kurosaki opened her eyes to stare at Yuki, "The Heart is where the emotions reside and help you connect with those around you. Yet the Mind holds all the information and makes the final decision when it comes to dangerous situations. Those two cannot seem to coexist with their different point of views when it comes to protecting the two components that house them."

"Uh, what two components?" Yuki wondered, not really understanding where this is going.

Kurosaki drank the rest of her tea and said, "The Soul and the Body, the two components that work as one to protect that person." she set down her now empty cup before leaning back, "You see Yuki, the Soul holds power to motivate the Body to do what needs to be done in order to survive while the Body provides the Soul as its vessel."

Yuki held up a hand, "Um, Sensei, not to be rude or anything, but what's the point of this conversation?"

Kurosaki looked at her student with a tired look and said, "The point is, Yuki, if your heart and mind don't sync up to one another, your soul will be in a constant state of imbalance and your body will not be able to take the strain. Especially when it comes to your powers as a soul reaper." she answered with a hidden edge to her voice before it softens, "But most of all, you have to figure out what you must do in this next chapter in your life regarding Kaname and your past."

Yuki's eyes widened when Kurosaki mentioned her problem, "I don't really know what to do anymore." she said, looking down.

Kurosaki held Camelot as she got up and made her way around the coffee table and sat beside Yuki who looked up in response. Kurosaki looked down at the shorter girl beside her, "Yuki, tell me, why do you want to find your past?"

Yuki opened her mouth to say something, but closed it immediately as she looked down, not really sure how to answer that.

Kurosaki sighed, facing forward, stroking Camelot's neck, "You search for the past in order to find a missing piece of yourself that you think is gone." Kurosaki surmised, making Yuki look up in surprise.

Kurosaki felt her gaze, "I'm right along those lines, aren't I?" she said, facing Yuki again.

Yuki nodded, not saying a word as Kurosaki continued, "Yuki, if Kaname was there for you before you lost your memory just as he is now, don't you think that might be your missing piece?" she said with soft eyes.

Yuki stayed silent, afraid of what may come out of her mouth, "I won't dictate how you live your life, everything, even up to this point, has been of your choosing. But if you keep chasing the past, how are you going to move into the future?" Kurosaki added, not taking her eyes off her student.

Yuki asked, "What do you mean?"

Kurosaki answered with wisdom, "The past cannot define who you are, stay in the present and prepare for whatever future you want to make for yourself." she looked in front of herself again, "If Kaname loves you like he says he does, don't doubt him, otherwise, you'll both get hurt in the end."

Yuki processed the words Kurosaki spoke and realized that she was right, lingering in the past has brought nothing but pain for her. Whenever she did try to remember, something terrifying would always happen and it would make Zero or Kaname worry. The thought of that made her heart clench knowing that she was hurting her loved ones.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Kurosaki brought an arm around her, snapping her attention back to Kurosaki who smiled softly at her and touched foreheads with her. An all too familiar gesture that showed affection. Starring straight into Yuki's eyes, Kurosaki said, "You're gonna be alright." Yuki nodded her head against Kurosaki's before the elder of the two gave the other an eskimo kiss, making Yuki giggle before they pulled away from each other.

Yuki wiped her tears, smiling up at her sensei who returned it ten fold before getting up, "Now that that's all cleared up, there's something I must show you." she said as she walked out of the living room and came back with present the size of her hand wrapped purple with a white ribbon.

Yuki gave Kurosaki a questioning gaze as the latter sat beside her once again and presented her with the decorative box, "Here." Kurosaki said with a smile as Yuki took it. and carefully unwrapped it to reveal a beautiful jeweled butterfly hair clip. Holding the hair clip in her hand, Yuki held her breath at the beauty of it before looking up at Kurosaki who still wore that smile.

Kurosaki grinned, showing her pearly white teeth, "Happy anniversary Yuki, it has officially been one year since you became a soul reaper. Congratulations pupil." she winked at Yuki whose eyes widened in realization, "Oh my god, it's really been one year?"

Kurosaki nodded, "Yep, you managed to survive my training without too many scars." she ruffled Yuki's hair who batted Kurosaki's hand away in mock-irritation, "But above all else, you are able to hold your own in a fight without my help. Very soon, there will be nothing left for me to teach you." Kurosaki said the last one quietly, almost sadly.

Yuki didn't hear that last part right, "Huh, say again?"

Kurosaki faked a smile, "It's nothing. You have truly grown up, I'm very proud of you." she said with pride as she looked at Yuki and offered, "Want me to help with the butterfly?" she said, referring to the hair clip in Yuki's hand.

Yuki nodded as she handed the clip to Kurosaki who carefully fastened the accessory to Yuki's hair before pulling back to assess her student, "How do I look?" Yuki asked, tilting her head to the side innocently.

Kurosaki smiled, "Like a butterfly ready to take flight." she said, making Yuki blush at that statement. Before Kurosaki could react, Yuki embraced her out of nowhere and buried her face into Kurosaki's chest. Responding as usual to the gesture, Kurosaki wrapped her arms around the younger girl.

Yuki closed her eyes, just basking in Kurosaki's comforting spiritual presence, "Thank you, for listening to me. You're one of my best friends and the greatest teacher ever." she said, tightening her hold on Kurosaki.

Kurosaki returned the gesture, "Oh stop. I'm also your therapist, your spiritual adviser, your confidant, your healer, and couples counselor. All rolled up into one, and I also own the 'The Kurosaki Candy Shop', where anything sweet is just for you." she added comically, making Yuki laugh at how random and unique Kurosaki's personality is.

As soon as they pulled away from each other, Kurosaki looked up at the clock and saw what time it was, "You should probably head back now." Yuki nodded, before getting up along with Kurosaki as they made their way out of the front of the shop.

Once outside, Camelot lept out of Kurosaki's arms and transformed into his lion form, waiting to receive his passenger. Yuki situated herself in Lion-Camelot's saddle before turning to Kurosaki who had her arms crossed and was leaning on one foot with a smile on her face, " Goodnight Yuki."

Yuki smiled back, "Goodnight Kurosaki." she said before Lion-Camelot took off into the sky, going back to Cross Academy.

* * *

 _ **Sorry there's no flashback. If you liked this chapter, please leave me a positive review so that I know that my writing isn't crap.**_

 _ **Thank you.**_


End file.
